Iluso
by sarcasm is my only love
Summary: AU Naru/Saku, Naru/Sasu Inspirado en la canción homónima de Ricardo Arjona; Naruto vende su cuerpo y cierta pelirosa se ofrece a hacer negocios, si saber en realidad quien es el rubio. No songfic.


No creo necesaria la aclaración de que ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, y que no obtengo remuneración alguna por este relato. Personajes y lugares pertenecen a su respectivo autor (de quien no se escribir correctamente el nombre ¬¬).

Nota.- el fic es casi en su totalidad Naru/Saku aunque esencialmente es Naru/Sasu, (o al revés, no comprendo mucho la diferencia), si te disgusta alguna de estas parejas, o ver sufrir a Sakura aunque sea un poquito, es recomendable retirarse.

Por lo demás , ¡espero que disfruten la lectura!

**_Iluso_**

* * *

Era un jueves gris…llovía.

Un joven y apuesto rubio entro en el lobby del hotel mas caro de toda la ciudad, naturalmente ataviado con un traje de color gris de alta costura y una corbata de un color azul cielo nublado que combinaba, y resaltaba, perfectamente con sus ojos de color semejante. Tenia una cita, desde hace 20 minutos; no le preocupaba mucho realmente, su acompañante conocía perfectamente su oficio, y era consiente de que los negocios como el suyo podían llegar a ser un poco '_lentos_'.

Encaminó sus ligeros pasos hacia el bar del lugar, había acordado con su acompañante verse en dicho lugar; acostumbrado a lugares y situaciones similares, se recargo en la barra paseando su azul mirada por el lugar, un escaneo completo del lugar le dijo que su cita había terminado por retirarse; lo mas probable es que a la habitación que hubiese reservado por esa noche, no es como si no supiera que terminarían en la cama, púes ese precisamente, era su _oficio. _Tomó calmadamente su teléfono del porta celular que llevaba en la cintura y marcó el número, que últimamente se estaba convirtiendo en el más frecuente, tanto así que incluso lo sabia de memoria.

El conocido sonido de los timbres que el receptor debería estar escuchando en ese momento inundaró el oído del llamante; la mirada siempre atenta y predadora, en busca de clientes, se topo de lleno con la de una potencial clienta, con una encantadora sonrisa en los labios, y sin apartar el aparato que ya había marcado mas tonos de los que podía contar, le ofreció un trago a la, al parecer, ebria joven;

-Bunas noches, dulce dama, ¿seria tan amable de aceptar un trago conmigo?-

Ella lo miro sonriente, mostrando con su mirada que realmente sabia lo que estaba haciendo y que el rubor que engañaba de ebriedad a los demás no era más que alguna señal de _calor, _luego de brindar la conocida y molesta voz del receptor de la llamada se dejó escuchar

-¿Qué quieres?- definitivamente estaba molesto, pensó el llamante, sonriendo y alegre de saberse el motivo de la molestia

-¡Hey!, Surgieron negocios, llegare mas tarde – comunico sin darle importancia al enojo de su escucha

-Mmm, habitación doscientos cuatro- el familiar tono de una llamada que acaba de cortarse se dejo escuchar antes de que el rubio intentara despedirse, ¡tan amable como siempre! Pensó enojado, pues no era la primera vez que eso sucedía.

Sin darle mas importancia, y enfocando, ahora si, su atención en la hermosa clienta a su lado, puso el celular en su lugar de nuevo, después de todo, no todos los días tenia una oportunidad como esa, o mejor dicho como ella.

-¿Tenias algún compromiso esta noche?- preguntó ella aparentando inocencia, mientras enredaba un mechón de cabello en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, apoyando el codo en la barra del lugar, el muchacho captando a la primera el coqueteo respondió con una negativa.

-Puedo asegurarte que no me esperan- sonrió – pero dime, no sabes de un lugar donde podamos _charlar_ mas íntimamente, si sabes a lo que me refiero- esto ultimo lo dijo en su oído

-Casualmente… - dejo la frase al aire dirigiéndose a los ascensores del lobby, uno de los meseros se acerco a ella justo antes de que abandonara el bar con lo que al parecer era la cuenta pero con un ligero movimiento de mano y un "cárguelo a mi cuenta" prosiguió su camino siempre seguida de cerca por su rubio acompañante.

Desaparecieron tras las puertas del aparato.

Unos pisos mas tarde, y habiendo dejado en claro las cuotas por el _servicio _la joven peli rosa abrió la puerta de una de las mas lujosas suites del lugar y ambos entraron.

-Me he hospedado aquí unos cuantos días y ahora parece mas un apartamento que una habitación- comento tranquila al notar que Naruto se detenía a observar varias fotografías que se encontró de paso a la recamara, una de las imágenes mostraba a tres personas, un típico retrato familiar, en el centro se encontraba la anfitriona, sonriente, a los lados se encontraban sus padres, o eso supuso él; la señora a pesar de sus años, que no eran tantos, se veía hermosa, esbelta y sonriente, muy parecida a su hija, el padre apostado al lado derecho, poseía los mismos enigmáticos ojos verdes que la joven.

Distrayéndose de la imagen, tomó el vaso con algún licor que la anfitriona le ofrecía y que no atinó a precisar puesto que no lo probó.

Regresando la foto y el vaso a la mesa, se lanzó a besar los rojos labios que se abrieron con gusto y con cierto grado de añoranza, que en ese momento Naruto no notó.

A tropezones y sin separarse mucho encontraron la cama; la chica se quedo de pie mientras él caía en el mueble, con desesperante lentitud, tanto para excitar a Naruto como para torturarlo, se desprendió poco a poco del largo zipper de su negro vestido, tomando uno de los tirantes lo deslizo por su hombro dejando ver su negra y diminuta ropa interior, cuanto se hubo desprendido del vestido lo tomo del suelo y lo arrojo a un lado de la cama, con la vista, el rubio s

iguió la trayectoria que describía la prenda y por un momento sus ojos se quedaron estáticos en otra fotografía; esta vez en el buró al lado de la cama, a diferencia de la anterior no mostraba una familia, presentaba a la misma peli rosa, ella sonreía encantadoramente y miraba con ojos de amor al hombre que le rodeaba los hombros con su brazo derecho, él, el de la imagen, no parecía ni remotamente alegre.

La mirada y el cabello del joven hombre en la fotografía, de un penetrante negro, eran inconfundibles: Uchiha Sasuke; Naruto sonrió, por millonésima vez esa noche, pero esta vez su gesto no fue ni seductor ni atrayente, sino cruel y lleno de burla, la joven detuvo sus actos y lo miro extrañada, interrogante

-Haruno Sakura- dijo él poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella

- Si, ¿me conoces?- pregunto, cubriéndose un poco con una bata que estaba tendida sobre la cama.

Naruto tomo su saco, del que se había desprendido en el ardor de los besos, y aun con la corbata mal puesta se dirijo a la puerta

-Lo siento, no puedo hacer negocios con usted- declaró aun sin perder la sonrisa, divertido con la mirada interrogante que se le daba.

* * *

El dorado número doscientos cu

atro brillaba a la tenue luz del pasillo, el ojiazul esperaba a que el inquilino abriera.

-Tardaste- escuchó luego de que se abriera la puerta para dejar ver un somnoliento peliegro.

-No vas a creer a quien acabo de dejar un par de pisos mas arriba- comentó divertido el rubio a su pareja

* * *

-¿Por qué?- demandó Sakura ahora ofendida por el actuar del rubio- si es dinero lo que quiere sabe perfectamente que no es problema –dijo pensando que por descubrir su apellido de gran fortuna la ambición le pidiera cambiar el precio.

-No, es eso- con su mano señaló el retrato

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto ella, confusa, el ojiazul regreso sobre sus pasos hasta acercarse a ella y hablar en su oído

-Fue por mí que te dejo, ilusa – depósito un tierno beso en la mejilla de Sakura y salió de la habitación, no sin antes notar que ella caía de rodillas llorando en medio del lugar

Fin

* * *

Como nota final, estoy pesando que tal vez debería poner un capitulo 2 o algo así puesto que se supone que es un Naru/Sasu (o al revés), y es obvio que Sasuke prácticamente brilla por su ausencia, así que ¿Qué opinan?, ¿creen poder soportar algo mas de mis fics, o mejor me dedico a otra cosa?


End file.
